parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style)
1701Movies' TV spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Misty - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Brock - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Pikachu - Himself * Professor Oak - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Gary Oak - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Delia Ketchum - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * Tracey Sketchit - Wade Load (Kim Possible) * Jessie - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * James - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Meowth - Himself * Cassidy - Winifred (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Ratso Ratzkiwatzki (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Raticate - Himself * Giovanni - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Persian - Himself * Flint - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * AJ - Himself * Ritchie - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) Seasons: # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Heroes (1701Movies Human Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon New Series (1701Movies Human Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Generations (1701Movies Human Style) Trivia: * In Dutch, both Brock and Professor Utonium were voiced by Fred Meijer. * In Danish, both Ash Ketchum and Ron Stoppable were voiced by Mathias Klenske. * This is the 2nd TV spoof of 1701Movies. Gallery: Ron Stoppable in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Ash Ketchum Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Misty Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Brock Pikachu Waving.png|Pikachu as Himself Dexter's Mom in What a Cartoon.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Delia Ketchum Mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3884.jpg|King Triton as Professor Oak 344C60A900000578-0-image-a-32 1463499510402.jpg|Eric as Gary Oak Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl as Jessie Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Sailor Mercury (TV Series).jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Officer Jenny Lita in a Dress.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Nurse Joy Jessie Ekans.png|Ekans as Himself James Koffing.png|Koffing as Himself Misty's Goldeen.png|Goldeen as Herself Ash's Caterpie.jpg|Caterpie as Himself Ash's Pidgeotto.jpg|Pidgeotto as Himself Ash's Metapod.jpg|Metapod as Himself Samurai Jack.jpg|Samurai Jack as Samurai D96.jpg|Pacha as Flint Blossom in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg|Blossom, A Very Angry Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles, David all dogs.jpg|David, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Buttercup, Tim and jim possible by anishelu-d4godyh.jpg|Tim and Jim Possible, Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8624.jpg|Hogarth Hughes, Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.jpg|and Pinocchio as Brock's Siblings Brock's Onix.png|Onix as Himself Brock Geodude anime.png|Geodude as Himself Seymour-0.jpg|Seymour as Himself Aurora 360.jpg|Aurora as Daisy Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5053.jpg|Ariel as Lily Jane in Tarzan & Jane.jpg|Jane Porter as Violet Misty Starmie anime.png|Starmie as Himself Lily Goldeen.png|Lily's Goldeen as Himself AJ.jpg|AJ as Himself Graveler Anime.png|Graveler as Himself Ash's Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur as Himself Melanie-0.jpg|Melanie as Herself Maui-0.jpg|Maui as Bill Detective Donald Drake.png|Donald Drake as LT Surge Lt Surge Raichu.png|LT. Surge's Raichu as Himself Dr drakken in kim possible movie.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Giovanni Persian anime.jpg|Persian as Himself Tentacruel.png|Tentacruel as Himself Mulan in Mulan II.jpg|Mulan as Sabrina Erika.png|Erika as Herself Arbok in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Arbok as Himself 200px-James Weezing.png|Weezing as Himself The-Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame-2-Madellaine-madellaine-21270083-625-455.png|Madelliaine as Aya Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Phoebus as Koga Bloom in Winx Club One Hour Premiere Special.jpg|Bloom as Cassandra Mrs. Faragonda (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Faragonda as Cassandra's Grandmother Hades.jpg|Hades, Jigglypuff Anime.jpg|Jigglypuff as Herself Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 207 The Luck Stops Here arsenaloyal - YouTube5.jpg|Clyde Cosgrove as Dr. Proctor 330022 1258692401275 full.jpg|Louie as Keith Togepi in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Togepi as Herself Pokemon Instructor.png|The Pokemon Instructor as Himself Gtbt125.jpg|Winifred as Cassidy OOS_-_Shut_up_Buffy.jpg|Ratso Ratzkiwatzki as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself aldrin as James vicreebel chased him.png|Victreebel as Himself Blaine.jpg|Blaine as Himself Santa Claus in Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer.jpg|Santa Claus as Santa Claus Solomon Muto.jpg|Solomon Muto as Professor Westwood V Katrina.png|Katina as Herself Katrina Raichu Mega Kick.png|Katrina's Raichu as Himself Bruno_anime.jpg|Bruno as Himself 240px-Bruno Onix.png|Bruno's Onix as Himself Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ritchie Mary Jane Watson (TV Series) (1994).jpg|Mary Jane Watson as Jeanette Fisher Wade Load (TV Series).jpg|Wade Load as Tracey Sketchit Lapras in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Lapras as Himself Wednesday in The Addams Family (1992).jpg|Wednesday as Marina Nanao Ise in Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion.jpg|Nanao Ise as Prima Ash's Heracross.png|Ash's Heracross as Himself Chief Marley-0.jpg|Chief Marley as Kurt Help! I'm A Fish Stella Human.png|Stella as Maizie Brock Pineco.png|Pineco as Himself Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena as Mariah Loonette the Clown.jpg|Loonette the Clown as Whitney DJ Mary in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|DJ Mary as Herself Mimi.png|Mimi as Herself Zane.jpg|Zane as Himself Old Man Shuckle.jpg|Old Man Shuckle as Himself Aladdin (TV Series).jpg|Aladdin as Alex Davis Andrew (Sailor Moon).jpg|Andrew as Morty Morty's Gengar.png|Morty's Gengar as Himself Brock's Crobat.jpg|Crobat as Himself Kiki-1.png|Kiki as Sakura Professor Hinkle.jpg|Professor Hinkle as Goneff Nakoma in Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma as Jasmine Mako Tsunami in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.jpg|Mako Tsunami as Chuck Tarzan075.jpg|Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as Wings Alexander Raye's Grandpa-1.jpg|Raye's Grandpa as Pryce Seymour (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Seymour as Ken Irwina Allen.jpg|Irwina Allen as Mary Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Eusine Phoebe.png|Phoebe Terese as Macy Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:1701Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs